Poker Night and Hung Over Morning
by RaindowBowCupcake
Summary: Just a short One-shot. Started as a poker night, ended with a bad hang over.   OOC Just stupid and completely Random Enjoy :-


"**That's totally cheating**!" Damon just smirked at Matt outburst as he reached forward and pulled all the poker chips towards himself. Tyler and Jeremy grumbled irritated and just threw their cards down, but Stefan just sighed quietly and set his cards down.

"**No its **_**not**_**, don't be a sore **_**loser**_** Mattie**." Damon taunted at Matt dragging certain words out, though Matt just rolled his eyes at Damon and got up throwing a '_I'm getting a drink' _over his shoulder and stormed broodingly off towards the kitchen though he turned around before heading through the door "**Don't call me Mattie."** Matt's voice didn't hold Malice, but it wasn't exactly a nice tone either as he turned back around and pushed the door open walking through the kitten door way. Tyler raised his eyebrow at Jeremy and Stefan, but followed after Matt, though he sneakily shot Damon a small dirty look of irritation before too, disappearing.

"**You really shouldn't cheat."** Jeremy reprimanded as he sipped at his Mountain Dew and Damon glared lightly at the younger boy. "**I'm a **_**vampire**_**; I can do what I want**." Damon dragged the word '_vampire' _out as he set his newly won chips into columns. Jeremy scoffed, and crunched his can which crinkled noisily, and got up moving towards the kitchen where Stefan could hear the other boys talking. **"Yah well, they don't know that, so don't be a dick."** Jeremy said before walking in the kitchen before Damon could race over and hit him upside the head, or even throw something at him.

"**Damon-"**

"**Don't even start, I was just having **_**fun**_**, you do know what that is right, fun?" **Stefan just reached over and slugged his brother in the arm, but that just caused Damon to chuckle as he shuffled the cards, shifting them over a few times. Both brothers looked up as the kitchen door open and three teenage boys herded out holding….**vodka.**

Damon raised an eye at the devilish look printed on Tyler's face, and the innocent ones plastered over the other two teens as they shifted over plopping down in their previous chairs just as Tyler took a large gulp of the clear liquid.

Something tells Damon that tonight was going to be long for the three boys...and tomorrow was going to be painful.

"**Let's all have a drink…."** Tyler said as he passed the bottle to Jeremy who took a gulp, his face grimacing in a way, that seemed all to amusing as Matt and Tyler broken out in chuckles, and Stefan's eyebrows raised in question.

"**Or five…"**Jeremy said back at Tyler comment, and Tyler nodded and took a sip of the bitter liquid and Matt hand his bottle over to the brothers', but they both just nodded, Damon just had that stupid grin on his pale face, his blue eye sparking with mischief.

"**Nah, you go head…drink up."**

Next morning

"**Ugh…why did we decide drinking that much vodka-"** Matt didn't get to finish that sentence, before his cheeks flushed a dark red and he bolted, though nearly toppling over, towards the bathroom and slammed the door shut loudly, making Jeremy cringe as he grabbed his throbbing, head and scowled at Damon who was sitting in the chair he had been occupying after he passed out. Stefan had left early this morning and was with Elena sharing some '_alone time'_ as he tried to say, but through his haze Jeremy remember a crude comment from Tyler about '_sharing other things' _or something like that, it wasn't completely clear.

"**Dick**." Jeremy's voice was quiet as not to make his head throb, from his own voice. He was sitting on the floor close to the still sleeping Tyler, and if Jeremy wasn't squinted, and looked closer, he could almost see a trail of drool oozing out the corner of his mouth, and Jeremy raised an eye before looking away rubbing over his eye's and clearing his sore throat, already having his share of upchucking this morning. Tyler had passed out of the floor, and when Jeremy had finally been able to leave the bathroom without bolting back to the toilet he

He heard a choking sound and tilted his eyes, but heard gagging and realized it was just Matt. The one thing Jeremy didn't like about drinking was the hang over, though he hardly stayed sober enough to feel it.

When Tyler let out a loud snore, Jeremy groaned in pain, and gritted his teeth, and kicked his out before he could think about it, and caught Tyler shin with the corner edge tip on his tennis shoe, which he hadn't taken off since last night.

Shot up clutching his shin, but his expression went from anger and pain to strain, before he shot up and headed to the bathroom, though Matt had just been occupying, though now he just softly plopped down on the couch, trying not to upset his stomach again.

Matt looked up at Damon and scowled slightly as he just out right laughed at their sour expressions before getting up out of the comfy dark blue recliner and pulling a bottle of Tylenol and Matt sighed in relief. Damon threw the bottle over to Jeremy who caught it, though he dropped it when it landed in his hands, not exactly coordinated quiet yet.

"**Jack ass**" Jeremy muttered, and he knew already Damon heard, but he didn't say anything, just flipped him the bird over his shoulder. Walking out the front door, making sure to slam, and that caused Matt to groan just as Tyler walked with a towel as he wiped his wet face off, his cheeks flushed, the corners of his eye red and the vain in his forehead was still visible.

"**Damn…That was fun."** Jeremy just rolled his eyes again, seemingly for the hundredth time, and popped the bottle open and taking a few out.

'_Of course he would think so'_ Matt thought rubbing his temples '_it's going to be a __**long**__ morning.'_

**The end**


End file.
